


Kirkwall Sending

by kirkwallsending



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Corruption, Currency of Power, Epistolary, Gen, Government Agencies, Mages and Templars, Meta, Missing Scene, Novelization, Political Agendas, Political Alliances, Professional Friendship, Secrets, Survival, Women In Power, between the lines, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwallsending/pseuds/kirkwallsending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compiled by the Seekers of Truth during their investigation of Kirkwall's infamous Champion, this series of transcripts expose the polite political turf war in the years leading to the mage revolt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Send on the Local Stream

  
  


Domus Canina Hightown stone commenced transcribing 11 O’Clock evening, Day 20 of Solis, 9:31 Dragon Age.

Domus Canina Hightown stone commenced sending on _Sententia_ stream.

 **lyriumwolf:** Testing on Kirkwall’s _Sententia_ stream.

(a brief silence noted)

 **lyriumwolf:** Testing on Kirkwall’s _Sententia_ stream.

 **swordofandraste:** Is----so---- there? ---- can’t hear y----

 **lyriumwolf:** Testing range on Kirkwall’s _Sententia_ stream.

 **swordofandraste:** I hear you now, Lyrium Wolf, but your location is not clear. Please identify.

 **lyriumwolf:** Hm, Ss-Sword of Andraste? I know you.

 **swordofandraste:** Are you sending from Kirkwall?

 **lyriumwolf:** I am.

 **swordofandraste:** From the Chantry’s sending stone?

 **lyriumwolf:** No.

 **swordofandraste:** Kirkwall’s stones are kept in secure locations for authorized use only. I request that you state your name and location.

 **lyriumwolf:** Where I come from, sending stones are common in wealthy households.

 **swordofandraste:** Cease being evasive. Report your location!

 **lyriumwolf:** Our interests are aligned. I saw you in the Gallows yesterday. You said mages cannot be treated like people. Indeed they cannot. Mages are not like you and me. The power held by one mage can easily be greater than that of fifty men. You and I cannot compete against the strongest of them. Even those who claim good intentions have the power to dominate us.

 **swordofandraste:** Do I know you?

 **lyriumwolf:** We have met. I wonder, has the Order ever sent you to Tevinter?

 **swordofandraste:** Tevinter? Is this a threat?

 **lyriumwolf:** Not at all. Consider me a friend of the Templar Order. If you were to see Tevinter, you would think anyone who was not a mage would give their full support to the templars.

 **swordofandraste:** I haven’t been to Tevinter.

 **lyriumwolf:** Then consider yourself fortunate.

 **swordofandraste:** Who is this? Identify yourself.

(a short silence noted)

 **swordofandraste:** Hello?

(a long silence noted)

 **swordofandraste:** Are you still there?

 **swordofandraste:** If you are listening, identify yourself now!

 **swordofandraste:** Hello? Are you listening?

(a short silence noted)

 **standforall:** Knight Captain? Is something wrong?

 **swordofandraste:** Guard Captain?

 **standforall:** Acting Guard Captain, at least until the Seneschal finalizes my appointment, as I keep being reminded. How can I assist?

 **swordofandraste:** I presume you are sending from the Keep’s stone? Do you suspect any tampering?

 **standforall:** No. Should I?

 **swordofandraste:** Someone who refused to identify himself was testing an unauthorized sending stone on this stream. He claims to be a friend of the Templar Order -- from Tevinter.

 **standforall:** I have an idea who this is. Typical.

 **swordofandraste:** If you know where this stranger is located, the Guard should arrest him. That was an unauthorized use a sending stone and a breach of our city’s security!

 **standforall:** I will look into this if it is deemed a suitable use of my limited resources.

 **swordofandraste:** The quantity of lyrium needed to operate a stone should concern us both. The Order and Chantry would wish to know.

 **standforall:** As I said, I will look into it personally. Good night, Knight Captain.

 **swordofandraste:** Your personal dedication is appreciated, Guard Captain.

 **standforall:** Acting Guard Captain.

 **swordofandraste:** Of course. Good night.

Domus Canina Hightown stone ceased transcription.


	2. Business Between the Tethras Brothers

 

 

House Tethras Kirkwall stone commenced transcribing 10 O’Clock morning, Day 22 of Solis, 9:31 Dragon Age.

 **Sender Unidentifiable:** UIWLA VWKZP AQPHJ VLEKD ADLSA JKSAL RTQLL FGJWO ZLFKJ WPAKL CKELS BKFKV AADLS WOALD GHSKD

Rune of Encryption _Custodis_ added to House Tethras Kirkwall stone.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** \--the third item of our daily report. After a series of unsuccessful raids in the alienage in response to seven independent complaints of magical disturbances, Ser Thrask is investigating the whereabouts of elf-blooded lad who is suspected of magical abilities. An elven woman who claims to be the lad’s mother stated that the boy ran away. Currently, the lad’s whereabouts are unknown.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** As for the fourth item in the Gallows’ daily report, after rounding up and questioning an elven-run grey market shipping business accused of employing an apostate, no evidence supporting this accusation has been found. An elven woman named Athenril has been released after being held for twelve hours. Her cargo was returned to her after passing a search for contraband substances. Earlier this morning, a reputable Hightown merchant brought forth evidence of the illegally operating Coterie attempting to shut down Athenril’s business by falsely accusing her of employing apostates. A memo has been sent to the Keep to bill Athenril for unpaid import tariffs. No further investigations will be conducted. This case has been marked closed.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** The final item in today’s report is in regard to the Starkhaven mages who disappeared during their transfer to Kirkwall. Ser Karras has interviewed three fisherman who provided eyewitness accounts of a group of mages sighted east of Kirkwall along the coast. Their descriptions match those sent to us from Starkhaven. A reward of fifty silver was paid to the fisherman. The Gallows will continue our search for the Starkhaven mages. Unfortunately, a storm has delayed our attempts to search the coastal caves.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** The Gallows has no other significant news to report.

Kirkwall Gallows Stone ceased sending.

Rune of Encryption _Custodis_ removed from House Tethras Kirkwall stone.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** Hmmm. Now where did I put that thing?

(a short silence noted)

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** Here it is.

Rune of Encryption _Merx Mercari_ added to House Tethras Kirkwall stone.

House Tethras Kirkwall stone sending on _Incommutatio_ stream.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** Bianca, baby, I don’t know about you, but I just heard the sweet sound of sovereigns jingling in my purse. Our new business partner can now do some work without anybody asking questions. We should pay a visit to Hubert’s and purchase that puzzle ring as a gesture of thanks for a job well done.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** Hey, Varric, is that you? You’re supposed to be finding me coin, not spending it.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** Bartrand, fancy meeting you on this stream.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** Any news on those templars?

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** Quite an earful. Better kept for somewhere where the only ears are yours and mine.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** It better be something useful. The guild votes tomorrow on what we’re charging those templars for their lyrium. Those guild nughumpers are trying to screw me out of tying the price to my transportation costs which rise every blighted month. If these sons of nobodies vote to hold the price steady, I’m gonna lose my shirt!

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** No matter what happens, we will find a way to stay ahead of our competition. Just like we always do.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** Nugshit. These upstart dirt farmers are itching to cut into my business. When that happens, your ass will be out in the street. There’ll be no more coin for that Lowtown swill house where you waste your time.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** How quickly you forget that this Lowtown swill house is home to every piece of information that keeps us a step ahead of the Coterie. If they ever manage to muscle their way into the lyrium trade, there won’t be a surfacer among us who makes a single copper from lyrium.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** The way the guild’s negotiations are going with those tin can templars, it doesn’t matter if the Coterie take control of the lyrium trade. When dusters like Gavorn think they can squeeze me out of business, we might as well let the Coterie take over the whole damned thing. See how they like the Coterie’s jacked up price per drachm for lyrium watered down with piss and wind. The templars will come crying right back to House Tethras for an exclusive deal.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** If it ever comes to that, the templars will cry on the shoulders of the dwarven family who offers them the lowest price. No guarantee it will be you. Sign the deal that’s up for vote tomorrow. I’ve run the numbers. We’ll do fine.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** Easy for you to say when you pull numbers out of thin air.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** So far my projections have proven conservative. At the rate the Gallows is adding new templars ever annum, the money we might have lost per drachm is more than made up in volume shipped. I’m telling you— we need to think big. Our piece of the pie is only going to grow.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** If it doesn’t, it’s coming out of your allowance.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** Speaking of thinking big, I have an investor I’d like you to meet. Someone to help get your expedition moving while the Deep Roads are still clear.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** How many times have I told you? I don’t need those money grubbers stealing my profits on this expedition.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** Bartrand, you and I both know that this expedition has stalled for months because it costs more than what we have. We need an investor and I think I’ve found someone you’ll like.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** No, Varric! We’re not setting ourselves up to get robbed blind by one of the other houses. Not happening. End of story.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** This investor isn’t from one of the houses. Not even a dwarf.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** What? You better not be pulling my leg.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** The investor is a human and I’m going to bring her by tomorrow to meet you.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** A human woman? Is this some kind of joke? Some bored Hightown dame looking to gamble in high risk investments? Tell her to transfer fifty sovereigns from her husband’s account to mine. Don’t waste my time with handshakes and nugshit pleasantries.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** That’s not the kind of partner I’ve found for us.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** Partner? I thought you said investor?

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** Partner, investor, I don’t see a difference when we still have equipment to buy. Every day we wait, our costs go up as each darkspawn crawls back to the very same roads we need to pass through.

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** You better not disappoint me.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** Tomorrow afternoon?

 **Dwarven Merchant Guild:** Don’t waste my time.

 **House Tethras Kirkwall:** Alright, tomorrow afternoon.

House Tethras Kirkwall stone ceased transcription.


	3. Gallows Transcript on the Identity of a Warden

  
  


Kirkwall Gallows stone commenced transcribing 6 O’Clock evening, Day 22 of Solis, 9:31 Dragon.

Rune of Encryption _Custodis_ added to Kirkwall Gallows stone.

Kirkwall Gallows stone commenced sending on _Volker_ stream.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Guard Captain? I request your assistance on an urgent matter.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Guard Captain receiving your send. What is it?

**Knight Captain Cullen:** The Gallows does not have entry papers much less any other record of entry for a recent immigrant. I was wondering—

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Kirkwall has many recent immigrants. Far more than either the Gallows or the Keep can successfully count. I am not in a position to assist with such a matter.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** This is someone you know, a Fereldan.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** And what of it? I know several, yourself included.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** A man.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Ah. I see. Go on.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** He is known as Anders, previously from Ferelden, and of interest to the Gallows.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** The only Anders I know is a Grey Warden, making him neither an immigrant nor an undocumented refugee. That places him out of your jurisdiction and mine.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Have you been able to verify that Anders is a warden?

**Guard Captain Aveline:** As long as he doesn’t cause trouble, he is not my problem.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** So you are not certain he is a warden.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** I met a few wardens at Ostagar. They don’t bother showing their official credentials to people outside their organization. The man says he’s a warden, and I accept his word unless given reason to think otherwise.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** He could be lying.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Only a fool would lie about being a warden. I’ve heard him talk about the Deep Roads. Hard to believe anyone would make up such stories. Is there anything else you need?

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Actually, there is one other matter. The issue with the missing recruits.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Oh, yes. How is Keran?

**Knight Captain Cullen:** He appears well. I have already had a chance to thank Hawke for finding Keran and returning him, but I have not thanked you. The Knight Commander greatly appreciates what you have done for us and I hope the Guard, under your command, will continue to lend their aid.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** I presume, Knight Captain, that you and I will need to collaborate from time to time for the good of Kirkwall.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Oh, of course. I am glad to hear you say that.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Although, I’m not a templar. Neither are my men. I walked into a serious matter in the undercity on the Order’s behalf. I’m surprised you did not offer backup.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I am truly sorry and very grateful. Your assistance — and Hawke’s — will not be forgotten. As I said to Hawke, the Order will be forever in her debt, and yours.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Look, if you expect me and the guard to cooperate with you in the future, I need something more tangible than gratitude. The Order must provide appropriate backup. In the undercity while rescuing your recruit, I wondered if we had become sacrifices for your cause!

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Please understand I am truly sorry. It was my investigation and given the sensitivity of the matter— Look, it was my responsibility. Once I learned that my recruits had become possessed, I— I couldn’t—

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Captain, are you alright?

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I’m sorry... I thought I explained my situation but perhaps I wasn’t clear. Because of what I endured in Ferelden and the matters that led to my transfer, my duties in Kirkwall exclude me from situations where a templar may be called upon to handle possession. It had been thought only mages become victims of possession, not templars. Not until now. When I saw Wilmod— and after— I didn’t know what to do. But you were there and when Hawke offered, I—

**Guard Captain Aveline:** I understand.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** You— you do?

**Guard Captain Aveline:** You were unexpectedly placed in a difficult position. You made a tactical decision based on your capabilities and the capacity of those immediately available. You did what any good soldier would do.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I— I appreciate your assessment.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** It was a good thing we were there. Hawke was right. You shouldn’t have been out there alone.

(a short silence noted)

**Guard Captain Aveline:** If you don’t mind me asking, has this incident affected your duties?

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I remain in charge of training our recruits. I have been relieved from investigative duties for the next three months. The Knight Commander has created a new post in which I serve each afternoon as the Order’s public face in Kirkwall.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Public relations.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Yes.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Presumably the Knight Commander thinks you are the right man for it.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Kirkwall is very different from Ferelden. People here do not welcome the Order like the people of Ferelden. The Knight Commander thinks that if the public had better access to the Order — a way to ask questions and understand our purpose — they would learn to see our value. Perhaps we would attract capable recruits.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Does the Knight Commander expects you to share your experience in Ferelden?

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Of course! The Maker willed that I survive even though most of my brethren perished. People should know this danger isn’t a fable for scaring children. What happened in Ferelden’s Circle was a nightmare. Men who were brothers to me were lost during that attack and I might have died with them. Ferelden’s Circle was my home and those mages massacred us along with their own. If the wardens had not saved the last of us… I don’t know. I wouldn’t be here.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Have I mentioned my former husband was a templar? Ser Wesley Vallen. He served out of Denerim.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I don’t think I ever met him.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** The Blight took him. Took Hawke’s sister the same day. We were running for our lives at the time. A year later, I am here. So is Hawke, her brother Carver, and her mother. And you.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I am truly sorry for your loss, for all of your losses.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** I for yours.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Thank you. It was good to speak with you like this.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Yes, and I appreciate knowing who you are. Our positions will require us to work together in the future.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I am certain it will.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** I should return to my work.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Of course, and I need to finish following up on Anders.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** You could try putting in a request for information with the wardens.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** That is what I plan to do.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Well, good luck to you on receiving a response.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Maker watch over you, Guard Captain.

**Guard Captain Aveline:** Good day, Knight Captain.

(a short silence noted)

Kirkwall Gallows stone sending on _Mutato_ stream.

(a long silence noted)

**Knight Captain Cullen:** This is Kirkwall sending. Knight Captain Cullen of the Kirkwall’s Gallows. I am trying to reach Ferelden’s Commander of the Grey.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** This is Kirkwall sending. Knight Captain Cullen of the Kirkwall’s Gallows. I have an urgent request of Ferelden’s Commander of the Grey. Is anyone receiving this?

(a short silence noted)

**Amaranthine Watch:** Receiving you, Kirkwall. If you can wait, I’ll find the Commander.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I will wait.

(a long silence ensued, with occasions of distant sound)

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Cullen, are you still there?

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I’m here.

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** I heard about your transfer to Kirkwall. Are you doing well?

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I’m fine.

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Kirkwall is a large city. I’m sure it suits you better than being cooped up in a remote circle tower.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I don’t know… It’s… It’s very busy.

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** But you are taking care of yourself?

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I… Yes… I am… I need information on someone who claims to a member of the Grey Wardens.

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** I’m sorry. I cannot give out information about people under warden command.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I just need confirmation on whether one person who has recently arrived in Kirkwall is under your command.

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** You are not in a position to interfere with warden business.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I only ask for one thing.

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Cullen, no.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Just one. I need to know if a former circle mage from Kinloch Hold served under your command in Amaranthine.

(a short silence noted)

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Anders.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** He served under your command?

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** He did.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Are you saying Anders no longer serves under your command?

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Anders is still a warden.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Do you know he operates out of Kirkwall’s undercity?

(a short silence noted)

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Do you?

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** As Ferelden’s Warden Commander, I do not comment on Grey Warden affairs to outsiders.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Is Anders in Kirkwall performing official duties?

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Cullen, stop.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** But—

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Stop. This is outside templar jurisdiction.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** But I— (sigh) Fine. So you confirm that Anders is indeed a Grey Warden?

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Yes.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Well... I guess that’s all I needed to know.

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Good. Before you go, congratulations on your promotion. Have you settled into your new duties as Kirkwall’s Knight Captain?

**Knight Captain Cullen:** The position keeps me busy.

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** I’m certain it does, but don’t forget to take some time for yourself.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** You— you probably have more important things to do right now.

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Keep in touch?

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I... I’ll try, I guess. It’s just… you know how expensive it is to operate these long distance sends. It would be remiss of me to waste the Circle’s lyrium on idle talk.

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Write me a letter.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** I should go.

**Warden Commander Neria Surana:** Take care of yourself, Cullen.

**Knight Captain Cullen:** Maker watch over you, Surana.

Rune of Encryption _Custodis_ removed from Kirkwall Gallows stone.

Kirkwall Gallows stone ceased transcription.


	4. Chantry Correspondence Regarding Brother Sebastian

 

 

Kirkwall Hightown Chantry stone commenced transcribing 2 O’Clock afternoon, Day 24 of Solis, 9:31 Dragon Age.

Kirkwall Hightown Chantry stone commenced sending on _Sententia_ stream.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** This is Kirkwall Sending. Grand Cleric Elthina of the Kirkwall Hightown Chantry expresses regret over recent news that has come to us regarding the ruling family of Starkhaven. All members of the Vael family, save for one, perished in an act of unspeakable violence. The only surviving member, Sebastian Vael, was affirmed in our Chantry in Kirkwall on 14 Verimensis 9:21 and invested here as a brother not quite two weeks ago early on the morning of the eighteenth day of this month.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** As one would expect, this news has caused Sebastian great distress. I offered him comfort and counsel but, in his state of shock and stricken with unmanageable grief, brother Sebastian denied his vows to the Maker to seek revenge for the deaths of his family. Given that he has served for the past ten years as one of our most faithful initiates, I believe the Maker will guide him back once he remembers that justice can never be found through the deaths of others. Until then, I pray for his safety. I also pray for him to find strength to remember who he is and to recall the words of peace and forgiveness that he has offered to other troubled souls.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Although Sebastian remains in Kirkwall, if he should leave and if any others of the faith should encounter him, I request that they express my concerns to him. Of those in my flock, he is among my dearest. The doors of Kirkwall’s Chantry will always be open to him. No matter the choices he makes, our Chantry will always offer him a bed, a hot meal, and home.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** I pray that the Maker sees to his swift return.

Kirkwall Hightown Chantry Stone ceased transcription.


	5. Gallows Reports on Events in Solis 9:31 & Implements Policy Changes

 

 

Kirkwall Gallows stone commenced transcribing 10 O’Clock morning, Day 27 of Solis, 9:31 Dragon Age.

Rune of Encryption _Custodis_ added to Kirkwall Gallows stone.

Kirkwall Gallows stone commenced sending on _Arcanum_ stream.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** Today’s report from the Kirkwall Gallows contains the following items of note: Corrections to information from five prior reports, an update on a missing persons case, recent measures taken to guard against fluctuations in the price of lyrium, and a new policy memorandum that goes into effect immediately.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** Information in reports submitted on the 8th, 14th, 19th, 22nd and 26th of this month is updated as follows. The six recruits named in those reports allegedly engaged in unauthorized temporary leave from the Gallows. Recent evidence demonstrated that none left with the intent of abandoning their duties to the Order. All six recruits previous named were abducted by malicious persons operating illegally in Kirkwall’s undercity. We now understand none of these recruits deserted the Order. The Gallows is responsible for death gratuities, survivor benefits, and lump sum death payments owed to the families of the five who have been confirmed dead.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** The sixth recruit to go missing, Keran, has been reinstated in the Order. He will undergo an observation period until he is deemed ready for promotion to knighthood.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** A suspect involved in the kidnappings has been apprehended. The rest were killed during a raid that led to Keran’s rescue. The ring leader, a maleficar named Tarohne, has been confirmed dead by multiple eyewitnesses.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** Given that the Gallows’ limited funding and limited personnel for missing persons cases previously believed to be an abandonment of duties, the raid on the maleficar hideout in Kirkwall’s undercity was carried out by temporary contractors and one member of the Kirkwall City Guard. The contractors include a Fereldan woman named Hawke and her brother, both who have close ties to the city’s newly appointed Guard Captain, a Grey Warden, a foreign elf from Tevinter whose activities are under the watchful eye of the City Guard, and a member of the influential House Tethras, who have been previously noted as holding a significant percentage of the vote in the Dwarven Merchant’s Guild. These contractors appear aligned with the goals of the Templar Order and the Viscount’s office, making it reasonable to employ them to supplement our ranks until time of due increase.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** Regarding the second item in this report, the Gallows is in the process of signing an agreement with the Dwarven Merchant Guild based on terms of settlement confirmed on the 24th of this month, as brokered by Lord Bartrand Tethras. The agreement stands as a memorandum of understanding that lyrium will be supplied at a fixed price of 50 silver per drachm for a period of time yet to be determined. Request to formalise the contract with a fixed date of 10 years was initially rejected by the Dwarven Merchant Guild. Price negotiations have been reopened with the arrival of the delegation from Orlais and the Gallows is providing living quarters for the templars in the delegation.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** To date, we have not been success in our efforts to gain information or favor from Varric Tethras regarding this negotiation, although one of our men will be meeting with the younger Tethras at a social affair later tonight.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** Finally, in light of recent events, the Gallows institutes from this day forth a new policy and procedures for templars requesting rest and recuperation leave, dictated as follows:

**Kirkwall Order Policy Memorandum OPL-931-35**

**Memorandum OPL-931-35 is applicable to all templar recruits and templar knights stationed within the legal borders of Kirkwall City State**

**Rest and Recuperation (R &R) Leave Program in the Kirkwall Templar Order**

  1. Applicability: This policy memorandum applies to all members of the Kirkwall Templar Order.

  2. Overview of policy: This policy memorandum supersedes Kirkwall Templar Order Policy Memorandum OPL-928-46 and all previous policy memorandums referencing R&R Leave Programs published by the Kirkwall Templar Order.

  3. The R&R Leave Program provides templar recruits and templar knights respite from the austerities of living in a high threat area during active duty, thus allowing them time to relax while visiting with family and with friends under more favorable conditions.

  4. R&R Leave is a privilege and not an entitlement. Participation in the R&R Leave Program can be revoked at any time by commanding officers. If R&R Leave Program privileges are revoked while a recruit or knight is on leave, he or she will be required to return to the Gallows immediately. Failure to return within twelve hours of revocation will result in the recruit or knight being subject to review under which an appropriate punishment may be administered.

  5. Rules of the policy: Participation in the R&R Leave Program will be revoked if members fail to adhere to the following rules:

  6. Consumption of alcoholic beverages: Recruits are allowed no more than two alcoholic drinks per night constituting beer, ale, lager or watered wine. Knights are allowed no more than three alcoholic drinks per night constituting beer, ale, lager, stout, full strength wine or single serve spirits.

  7. Appropriate conduct: Templars are responsible for maintaining a suitable level of sobriety at all times and for avoiding activities that run counter to better judgment. Attendance of monthly Appropriate Conduct Sessions is required of all who participate in the R&R Leave Program.

  8. Proper dress protocol: Templars are responsible for wearing the whole templar uniform or dressing entirely in non-military attire. Knights and recruits represent the Templar Order when dressed in uniform and actions therewith must reflect conduct appropriate to the Order. Unofficial items of clothing or armor that contains or mimics templar insignia are forbidden. If such an item is found in in the possession of knight or recruit, or any other breach of proper dress protocol occurs, all parties will be docked one month of pay as a fine for acting in contempt.

  9. Disclosure of itinerary: Templars are required to list all locations they will visit during their leave. Acceptable nighttime locations include one’s family dwelling, the private dwelling of a friend or companion, the Chantry, a reputable inn, or the estate of a sponsoring noble family. Acceptable daytime and evening locations include those listed above plus reputable public houses and restaurants, public markets and shops, public squares, reputable businesses, and designated areas of the waterfront. The current list of approved destinations is available in the personnel office. Visit the personnel office to obtain procedures for petitioning to add your family’s dwelling or the private dwellings of your friends or companion to the list of approved destinations.

  10. Leave frequency: Knights in good standing are eligible for fortnightly leave. Recruits in good standing are eligible for monthly leave. Any templar in good standing may request special permission for leave to attended to the death or birth of an immediate family member.

  11. Secrecy of operations: When on leave do not talk about templar operations, even to other templars. Do not share war stories and do not give personal information about yourself to others while you are on leave. If you are not dressed in uniform, do not identify yourself as a member of the Templar Order and do not show your personal identification papers to anyone. Do not identify any other person as a member of the Templar Order, even when asked. The monthly Appropriate Conduct Sessions provide training for handling situations where others approach you and ask for personal or operational information. Failure to maintain secrecy of operations will result in immediate suspension of R&R Leave Program privileges and possible imprisonment for dereliction of duty compromising the Templar Order’s operations.




**Knight Captain Cullen:** The Gallows has no other significant news to report.

Kirkwall Gallows stone ceased transcription.


	6. Casual Correspondence between Knight Commanders

 

 

Domus Canina Hightown stone commenced transcribing 4 O’Clock before dawn, Day 28 of Solis, 9:31 Dragon Age.

Rune of Encryption _Custodis_ added to Domus Canina Hightown Stone.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** \---am certain you received news about blood mages infiltrating our ranks, and then torturing and killing our recruits.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** Horrible news, but this appears to be an isolated incident.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** We aren’t yet certain. Evidence suggests the perpetrators have all been killed or apprehended although it is possible they received backing from someone who is still at large.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** I hope not. I read the report transcript.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** These blood mages have no respect for Andrastian society. They seek to reinstate the Imperium right here in Kirkwall and they will not stop until a magister takes the Viscount’s throne.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** Dreams of re-establishing Tevinter’s reach? Nonsense. A handful of rogue maleficarum will have little luck toppling Kirkwall much less anywhere else in the Free Marches. Let us hope this matter is done.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** This is not yet over. I have petitioned the Knight Divine to order all Knight Commanders to remain vigilant for signs of corruption within their ranks. One of my men was kidnapped and made into host for a demon. He became an abomination! What if he had been in the Gallows when that happened? That is what those blood mages are trying to do to us! You experienced this in Kinloch Hold personally and acted on it then. The situation needs decisive action.

(a short silence noted)

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** I noticed that Cullen issued the final case report for this crime.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** As Knight Captain, Cullen issues every daily report for the Gallows.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** Has this incident affected him?

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** I think not. He handled the investigation competently until he turned it over to a contractor. He wants to serve and he appears fit.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** I have heard this from him before. His willingness to serve outstrips his common sense. He needs time to recover.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Kirkwall needs his service.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** I did not send Cullen to Kirkwall to agitate him further, especially after isolation in the tower did not agree with him.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Kirkwall provides him many opportunities to speak with people outside of the Gallows. I encourage it.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** That boy has already seen too much of war’s horror.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Precisely why he is valuable in the Order. He understands the dangers my templars face every single day.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** You were not there when Cullen left me with no choice but to send him to Greenfell. I knew he wasn’t fit for service, even months after the attack, but I ignored my initial reservations. The moment he was given a sword, he lost touch with reality.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** The boy made a mistake. He knows that as well as you and I. He had time to reflect while away in Greenfell and, since his arrival in Kirkwall, I have kept a close eye on him. I reassessed Cullen’s readiness after he told me what happened to our recruit, Wilmod.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** He should be given temporary leave.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** He agreed to receive counsel at the Chantry three times a week.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** If I were you, I’d keep him out combat.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** His duties have been confined to training and managing other templars, along with a new role as spokesperson for the Order, to answer the public’s questions. I trust him to correct misinformation about the Order’s purpose and communicate with Kirkwall’s authorities.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** Is he armed?

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** All of my templars are armed, Knight Commander. We are engaged in war. There are forces who seek to reestablish mage supremacy here in Kirkwall. Every man and woman under my command is a target. I cannot leave them unable to defend themselves.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** Then I must trust you to keep a close eye on Cullen.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** I always do. He serves Kirkwall well.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** On the off chance this attack is part of a larger plot, I will take precautions to make certain none of my men have become unwilling hosts to possession.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Be diligent in your precautions. Maker be with you.

 **Knight Commander Greagoir:** Yes, Maker be with you.

Kirkwall Gallows stone ceased sending.

Kinloch Hold stone ceased sending.

(a brief silence noted)

 **Sender Unidentifiable:** (cough)

(the sound of liquid pouring)

 **Sender Unidentifiable:** Pssst. Broody? Is that you?

 **Sender Unidentifiable:** A familiar dwarf, I believe?

 **Sender Unidentifiable:** Let’s get off _Arcanum_ stream before someone hears us. Meet me over on the open---

 **Sender Unidentifiable:** I know where to find you.

Domus Canina Hightown stone sending on _Sententia_ stream.

 **lyriumwolf:** Dwarf?

 **VRRC:** I never took you for someone who stays awake in his mansion each night eavesdropping.

 **lyriumwolf:** We each have our reasons. Apparently you do.

 **VRRC:** Information begets coin.

 **lyriumwolf:** Even information about another man’s hardship and misfortune?

 **VRRC:** You wound me, Broody. You make me sound heartless.

 **lyriumwolf:** No matter, the Knight Captain’s hardships are well known. When he spoke to Hawke and the Guard Captain, he spared no detail of the depravities those blood mages in Ferelden subjected him to. Not just him. His brethren, and even their own kind too.

 **VRRC:** The poor fellow.

 **lyriumwolf:** I don’t pity him. Better for one in his position to see the truth than be enslaved by false beliefs. Those Knight Commanders coddle their men. I saw the Knight Captain as he faced down what that recruit became. He was right to be afraid -- but never once did he falter.

 **VRRC:** Really? According to Hawke, Cullen stood there with his eyes closed and his arms upraised in prayer while an abomination lurked up behind him and breathed down his neck. He was lucky she took that thing out single-handed before it got him.

 **lyriumwolf:** Hawke is powerful indeed. Nevertheless, the templars here are far more powerful than the soldiers who call themselves templars in Tevinter.

 **VRRC:** No shit, Broody. Should I give you one guess why my family set up business here?

 **lyriumwolf:** No doubt your family makes a fine profit. And, as perverse as this may seem, I have long wanted to see an Andrastian templar use the lyrium within him to gain victory over magic. Such a feat requires great strength of will. Many say the templar’s will must be greater than that of the mage.

 **VRRC:** Now that you put it that way, I can see how you and Knight Captain have a thing or two in common.

 **lyriumwolf:** No, he was a free man who made his choice willingly. Despite what he saw in Ferelden, he has not seen how mages corrupt all levels of society when given further power to rule.

 **VRRC:** To think, I nearly made the mistake of thinking you finally found someone worth your approval.

 **lyriumwolf:** I never said I disapprove of him. I enjoy following his daily reports. His wording is admirable.

 **VRRC:** (laughter) You aren’t stalking Kirkwall’s young, blond, chiseled face templar, are you?

 **lyriumwolf:** What? Of course not.

 **VRRC:** Too bad. There’s a good market for that kind of tale.

 **lyriumwolf:** That is information I prefer not to know.

 **VRRC:** Your loss.

(a brief silence noted)

 **lyriumwolf:** You value well chosen words. Do you not think the Knight Captain selects his words with care when he speaks the Gallows daily report?

 **VRRC:** They’re just routine reports, and on an encrypted stream. What you are getting at?

 **lyriumwolf:** In many ways Kirkwall is different from Minrathous but, in other ways, this city is exactly the same.

 **VRRC:** How so?

 **lyriumwolf:** Laws bend with the passage of coin or information.

 **VRRC:** Coin and information are the grease that keeps the wheels of this city turning. Otherwise, nothing would ever get done around here.

 **lyriumwolf:** At the cost of people’s freedom and safety?

 **VRRC:** I thought you were the sort who liked to live dangerously.

 **lyriumwolf:** In my short time in Kirkwall, in your company and that of our other companions, I have witnessed many unsettling acts.

 **VRRC:** I’m still missing your point, if you have one. But do keep talking.

 **lyriumwolf:** I’ve been thinking. The Circle here seems a prison and many templars care about little beyond receiving their weekly pay. But we have met a few who understand the dangers people in this city face. I have information that could be of use to those templars.

 **VRRC:** Hold on right there, elf. Did I hear what I think you just said? I know at least one mutual associate who you thanked profusely for her aid and protection.

 **lyriumwolf:** I assure you I remain grateful. I am hardly in a position to turn away aid from someone who has proven to be so powerful.

 **VRRC:** Then keep it that way.

 **lyriumwolf:** From what I have seen, we would benefit from having a templar watch those he should, especially if that templar is one who takes great care with his words.

 **VRRC:** Stay out of this. The matter is taken care of.

 **lyriumwolf:** I see.

 **VRRC:** If you have anything more to say about this, you should come down to the Hanged Man and talk to me. I’ll buy you a drink. We can play a few hands of diamondback.

 **lyriumwolf:** I’ll… keep that in mind.

 **VRRC:** You do that.

(a long silence noted)

 **lyriumwolf:** Well, it was good to speak with you.

 **VRRC:** Good night.

(a long silence noted)

 **VRRC:** (cough)

Domus Canina Hightown stone ceased transcription.


	7. Grand Cleric Elthina Inquires about Starkhaven

 

 

Kirkwall Chantry Hightown stone commenced transcribing 2 O’Clock afternoon, First day of Matrinalis, 9:31 Dragon Age.

Rune of Encryption _Ecclesia_ added to Kirkwall Chantry Hightown stone.

Kirkwall Chantry Hightown stone commenced sending on _Fundamentalis_ stream.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** This is Kirkwall sending.

(a short silence noted)

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** This is Kirkwall sending. Is Mother Prudencia of Starkhaven listening?

 **Sister Accelina:** Your Grace, this is the Reverend Mother’s secretary, Sister Accelina. May I transcribe your message for the Reverend Mother?

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** This is a matter of utmost importance. Is Mother Prudencia available?

 **Sister Accelina:** Of course, your Grace. I shall locate her.

(a long silence noted, with occasional distant sounds)

 **Mother Prudencia:** Your Grace, what is the matter of concern?

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Brother Sebastian Vael left Kirkwall very suddenly. This happened shortly after he received the horrible news about his family. I believe he has returned to Starkhaven and I worry for him.

 **Mother Prudencia:** Sebastian arrived late this afternoon. I offered him sanctuary. I made a point to remind him of how he has sinned by denying his vows to the Maker, but he would not listen. He wanted nothing beyond the name of man placed on Starkhaven’s throne. When I told him who claimed the seat, he stormed out and I have not seen him since.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Who put in their claim on Starkhaven’s throne?

 **Mother Prudencia:** Goran Vael came forth once we sent word for him. He is Sebastian’s third cousin and is twenty-second in the line of succession but, with twenty of those twenty-one now gone and the Vael’s pledge to send a son to the Chantry, Lord Goran has rightful claim to the throne. Starkhaven has known six generations of peace. This is no time for our city to fall to petty rivalries. The other noble houses voiced their approval and we performed Prince Goran Vael’s investiture. The matter is done.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Then Sebastian should return to Kirkwall.

 **Mother Prudencia:** If it brings him a greater sense of peace, Starkhaven’s Chantry would welcome him as a brother.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Being so close to an open wound would only prolong his distress. If the Maker guides him to what is best, Sebastian will return to Kirkwall, where he belongs.

 **Mother Prudencia:** Of course, Your Grace. Sebastian’s path is with the Maker. He will see this once he has had time to grieve.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Let us pray for peace across the Marches. I am certain that Starkhaven’s people do not wish to relive the turmoil they felt during the times of King Ironfist, much as Kirkwall has no desire to return to Threnhold’s tyranny. Our cities need orderliness and security. None of us wish for more bloodshed while the highest families struggle for power.

 **Mother Prudencia:** This is true, Your Grace. The sooner Prince Goran marries and produces an heir, the sooner this matter is put to rest, may the Maker will it.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Oh, Sebastian. What peace will he find wandering among the ghosts of his family? In his heart, he knows that revenge is wrong. I watched him preach the Maker’s desire for us to grant forgiveness to those who have wronged us. Countless times he has offered such counsel to others. If only he could do so for himself.

 **Mother Prudencia:** May the Maker watch over Sebastian. And, with Prince Goran’s ascension, the peaceful rule of Starkhaven continues in the Vael family’s hands, just as before. I pray Sebastian returns to his rightful place.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** I offer my blessings upon you and all of Starkhaven’s residents.

 **Mother Prudencia:** Starkhaven is honored, Your Grace.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** I wish you a restful night.

Kirkwall Chantry Hightown stone ceased transcription.


	8. Discussion Captured between Templar Knights

Kirkwall Gallows stone commenced transcribing 3 O’Clock before dawn, Day 3 of Matrinalis, 9:31 Dragon Age.

 **lyriumwolf:** \--the undercity. Unlike the known and at least partially controlled activities of the Coterie and their so-called alchemists, I have cause to believe this is a rogue element gathering in force.

 **Knight Branko:** In Darktown.

 **lyriumwolf:** As I have said.

 **Knight Branko:** Perhaps you can arrange to meet with the Knight Lieutenant who handles apostate investigations in the lower city? Have him clarify your concerns.

 **lyriumwolf:** I am known to your Knight Captain. My word is proof enough.

 **Knight Branko:** I wouldn’t know about that, serah. Knight Captain Cullen’s duties don’t include rounding up apostates.

 **lyriumwolf:** Certainly someone in the Order cares to know about mages who run freely in this city.

 **Knight Branko:** Thank you for the information, serrah. We will review--

Domus Canina Hightown stone ceased sending.

 **Knight Branko:** \--and act accordingly. Oh, he’s gone. I shall temper my grief, lest it overwhelm me.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Who was it?

 **Knight Branko:** Some Hightown inbred wealthy enough to own a sending stone and with so little to occupy his time that he sits at home, monitoring the open stream He complained about the mages “gathering in numbers” in Darktown. As if _that_ ever affects him in his walled palace.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Those Hightowners don’t know a damned single thing about the undercity.

 **Knight Branko:** No doubt. Although, I guess it’s our duty to follow up.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Do you want to be the one sending a platoon off to die in Darktown, all on the suspicion of a single Hightowner?

 **Knight Branko:** There’s been several suspicions. Even us knights hear the lieutenants talking about it.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** It’s not your business to eavesdrop on lieutenants, not even mine either. Being new to Kirkwall, you might not be aware that Darktown’s a death trap.

 **Knight Branko:** I never would have guessed from the name. At least Kirkwall’s neighborhoods make it clear exactly everyone stands.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** I don’t know why the Hightowners bother calling in their suspicions. Let us templars do our own work. What do they care? They aren’t the ones being paid for the risk.

 **Knight Branko:** Paid badly at that, apart from the promise of receiving the Maker’s favour after death.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Hmph. What’s the Maker’s favour ever done to feed our families?

(a short silence noted)

 **Knight Branko:** Help me understand how it works here in Kirkwall -- the public don’t seem to trust us. I was stationed in Starkhaven before the fire, and everyone had their noses in everyone else’s business. A dockhand’s boy once iced a bowl of water and we received thirty corroborating reports by the end of the day, five coming straight from the brat’s family. Here it’s a labyrinth. You can’t trust the public reports. Last week Ser Aneeta’s squad walked right into an ambush.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** No, you can’t trust public reports at all, and I blame the magisters for it.

 **Knight Branko:** Magisters! Here? In Kirkwall?

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Didn’t you know? The whole of upper Kirkwall used to be a magister’s palace. The rest of Kirkwall was the magister’s prison quarry!

 **Knight Branko:** I knew about the Orlesians, but--

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Nah, this was long before the Orlesians. Before the Qunari. Most of the mageblood in Kirkwall runs in the noble families, not in the commoners. You hear things. The Hightowners, they try to keep it quiet, private tutors and country retreats, mad spinster aunts kept in attics, eccentric uncles. They used to give large donations to the Templar Order and the Chantry just to keep things friendly. Some still do, but nothing like they did in the past. All the while, mages keep cropping up like mushrooms in noble shit.

 **Knight Branko:** Kirkwall’s nothing like Starkhaven.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Most Hightowners trace their ancestry right back to the Tevinters who used to run this place. You can imagine how difficult it is getting any support out of the common lot when the Order used to be a party to this -- and now most nobles won’t even donate as they used to, thanks to the whole debacle that ousted Threnhold and put Dumar on the throne. They don’t trust us to know our place.

 **Knight Branko:** Ser Thrask and Ser Emeric say it was different before Meredith and Dumar.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Dumar. The Order never should have been involved. Unless a matter involves mages, we templars have no reason to draw our swords. We should have left politics to the politicians while staying in our rightful place.

 **Knight Branko:** Even the Knight Captain said both the Fereldan commoners and the nobility gave their support to the Order.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Ferelden! Their Tower is in the middle of a lake. Easy to keep the mages under control when they have nowhere to run.

 **Knight Branko:** And even easier for the mages to take control with no one out there being the wiser. At least if everything went wrong here, we would have the City Guard to step in and the Grand Cleric backing us all. Not even a robe is going to disrespect the Grand Cleric.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Maybe in Starkhaven, but Kirkwall’s different. Half the mages don’t know a single word of the Chant. Even those Fereldan mages have more faith.

 **Knight Branko:** Ferelden. I can’t imagine being isolated like that, trapped in a remote tower with a circle full of mages and nothing but their self control keeping me safe.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Yes, but if we fail here, can you imagine the consequences? A whole city full of mages, not just Darktown. If they took the docks, raised the chain, they could control the whole of trade in and out the Marches. It would the Imperium all over again, just like that. The thought of it makes me shiver.

(a long silence noted)

 **Knight Branko:** So, what should I do about our Hightown Serah’s message? He said to get it to Knight Captain Cullen.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Forget about that Fereldan. Hunting down apostates ain’t Cullen’s business, not since the Commander promoted him just to spite us.

 **Knight Branko:** What a load of rubbish that was.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Let me tell you, I’ve put in seventeen long years. Blighted flames. I’d suffer having the recruits laugh at me for a week while calling me names if that’s all it takes to become Knight Captain.

 **Knight Branko:** Those recruits were right, you know. Even the mages transferred from Ferelden confirmed it. They knew the lady mage’s name and everything about her. An elven lady he fancied.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Just don’t let the Commander catch you talking about it. In her eyes, Cullen’s never done wrong.

 **Knight Branko:** That Cullen acts high and mighty for surviving a tower of abominations, but that doesn’t change a thing. The man is a robe chaser. He has no right to yell at us for doing our job. Who is he to say we should never speak a single word to a circle mage unless we’re paired with another templar and ordering them around.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** People like the Knight Captain are always hypocrites. All that fervent prayer to the Maker is nothing but a cover for their insecurities.

 **Knight Branko:** I saw him backhand a lieutenant for helping apprentices shelve books in the library when all of them were late for curfew. Backhanded a lieutenant! Ridiculous.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** The Knight Captain would have beat Wilmod to an inch of his life at breakfast last month if I hadn’t stopped him. Poor Wilmod. Maker take his soul for what happened to him.

 **Knight Branko:** It’s Cullen’s fault Wilmod and those other recruits ran off.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** The Commander should confine Cullen to working at a desk until he learns to tell friend from foe. Maker. That Fereldan is an absolute disgrace, pulling his sword during dinner and screaming nonsense about everyone being possessed.

 **Knight Branko:** We’re lucky he didn’t slay a recruit.

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** He hasn’t been fit for service since the day they sent him over from his Tower.

 **Knight Branko:** Yeah, something about the Knight Captain isn’t right.

(a long silence noted)

 **Knight Branko:** You aren’t going to wake him, are you?

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** We should probably save our Hightown snitch from himself.

 **Knight Branko:** How’s that?

 **Knight Corporal Verner:** Hey, you haven’t kept our stone sending this whole time, have you? Look, on the open stream, you can--

Kirkwall Gallows stone ceased transcription.


	9. Knight Commander and Grand Cleric on the direction of the Templar Order

Kirkwall Chantry Hightown stone commenced transcribing 3 O’Clock afternoon, Day 5 of Matrinalis, 9:31 Dragon Age.

Rune of Encryption _Ecclesia_ added to Kirkwall Chantry Hightown stone.

Kirkwall Chantry Hightown stone commenced sending on _Arcanum_ stream.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Gallows, this is Elthina, I have a message for the Knight Commander. Would someone summon her?

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** I will send word for her. I believe she isn’t far. It won’t take more than a short bit of time.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Oh, Ser Cullen. How are you, my child?

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** I’m well.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** I am happy to hear that. Do not hesitate to seek me out and receive my blessing when you come to the Chantry for council with Brother Lucas,

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** Of course, Your Grace. Let me find the Knight Commander for you. I shouldn’t be more than a few minutes.

(a long silence noted)

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** \--once you finish the rounds, you may take the next twelve hours for personal time. After I am done speaking with Elthina, one of the lieutenants monitor the stone for incoming messages.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** Yes, Ser. I will file my daily report immediately after finishing the rounds.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Thank you, Cullen.

(sound of door closing)

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Do you have further news on the matter at Starkhaven?

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Rule of Starkhaven has been restored to the Vael family. Little is known about the motivations behind this attempt to overthrow rule in that city. Thankfully, a suitable heir stepped forward and the nobility agreed that peace is their best option.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Of all the cities in the Marches, the people of Starkhaven lack living memories of misrule and corruption. Let us hope that their misfortune serves as a warning to the rest of the Marches to increase security. None of the Marcher cities can afford the cost of war’s chaos.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** I note that you put in a request to Orlais for funding to increase your ranks.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Yes, and I’m waiting for their reply. The Knight Vigilant cannot see beyond the fact that Kirkwall houses as many templars as the rest of the Marches combined. He fails to understand that Kirkwall has the greatest need for security. Our population has nearly doubled since the Blight, and with the Qunari maintaining a fortress within Kirkwall’s city walls---

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** I have already sent word to the Divine about your request. The Chantry supports a dedicated resource to assist with the expropriation of the Starkhaven mages displaced by their Circle’s fire. But there is another matter of concern. One of your Knights, Ser Bardel, has complained that a superior officer refuses to speak with you about a serious issue.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** And this is?

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** When looking over the Gallows’ reports for this year, there has been a marked increase in the number of mages who have been made tranquil or recommended for tranquility.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Between the influx of apostates who came in with the refugees and mages transferred from Ferelden, many who are brought to the Gallows are ill-equipped for the life of a circle enchanter.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Some templars believe otherwise.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** The Gallows has opened its doors to many who have have suffered irreparable trauma.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Yes, it has, and some whom the Gallows has taken in have responded very well to patience and spiritual counsel.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** The mages you speak of are young children who are resilient.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** What of Ser Cullen? The Order would have left him in a remote mountain chantry had you not agreed to his transfer.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** (laughter) Cullen is hardly a gateway for demons. What threat does he pose?

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Knight Commander Greagoir and three Fereldan apprentices would certainly disagree about the threat he once posed, but our charity has served him well. Some recently admitted mages might benefit from similar acts of charity. Not only have I heard this from some of your templars, Orsino has also stated his concern on this matter. Have you personally interviewed every mage recommended for tranquility?

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** If only I had the time. We are grossly understaffed. I trust the recommendations of senior templars who have---

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Ser Alrik?

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Yes, Ser Alrik.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** I have received complaints from no less than four templars plus the First Enchanter that Ser Alrik has repeatedly failed to engage in proper evaluative protocol. Many of the mages he recommends for tranquility are harrowed enchanters transferred from other circles. He is recommending tranquility as punishment. This goes against Chantry law.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Many of the mages recommended for tranquility are adult apostates who come to the Gallows with dangerous ideas. They engage in unlawful practices and embolden others to do the same.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Their cases should be tried as crimes, not as mental and magical incompetence.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Magic is a curse. Mages who are too weak to resist temptation are just as much of a threat to themselves as they are to all of us. We offer tranquility as a mercy, freeing them from their burden, allowing them to contribute as productive individuals.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** It is the Maker’s job, not ours, to judge the sins of others. If a mage has committed a civil crime, they should be given a civil trial.

(a short silence noted)

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** I speak of the harrowed enchanters, Meredith. They are neither children nor have they been judged mentally incapable. The Maker has already judged them fit and responsible for their actions. They should be allowed to present their case and any evidence against them should be aired in a fair and transparent manner. This is our responsibility if we are to maintain our authority when applying the Chantry’s laws.

(a short silence noted)

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** (sigh) Ser Bardel and the First Enchanter did not agree with the recommendation to make Enchanter Karl tranquil. Karl came to Kirkwall with two decades of experience mentoring apprentices in Kinloch Hold. The First Enchanter in Ferelden contacted me with serious concerns after hearing news of Karl’s death.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Bardel is ignorant. He knows nothing of what goes on in passageways beneath the Gallows. That mage was dangerous.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** What is your evidence? What case was built against Karl? Others want answers on this matter.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** We have multiple witness who will testify that Karl was trafficking mages out of the circle and that he had been in contact with apostates and suspected maleficar.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** It was your duty to have him brought to trial.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Ser Alrik handled this investigation as befit the circumstances. In light of our lack of resources, he suggested we use Karl to lure apostates who have been trafficking escaped mages to unknown locations.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** I would have never condoned such an operation. Enchanter Karl should have been put on trial.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** There is nothing that can be done about it now.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Until you have appropriate resources allowing you and Orsino to personally evaluate every mage who is considered for tranquility, I request that I am informed of all future recommendations for the rite and given appropriate documentation and access to the mage so I can make my own recommendation.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** No other circle is required to do that!

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Each circle faces its own unique challenges. If the Gallows is grossly understaffed, then it is my responsibility to offer my services.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** But you already have enough duties of your own.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** The Knight Vigilant worries whether the Gallows has adequate control over magic within our city. It is in Kirkwall’s best interest that we handle this matter else someone above us will send in their troops to manage what the Gallows cannot.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** I see... I will work more closely with Orsino to determine whether his arguments against tranquility hold merit on a case by case basis, but you must understand that many of these transferred mages and recently captured apostates are different from our mages.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** And many of the refugees within the city are different from established Kirkwallers, yet we learn to accommodate them.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** The mages from Ferelden are unmanageable. They take magical resources for their own private use before they have earned the permission.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Ferelden expects every capable mage to engage in magical and philosophical scholarship.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** We lack the resources to supervise individual scholarship.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** Be thankful you have not instead received dozens of mages from Dairsmuid.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Dairsmuid’s circle is run by ignorant fools.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** I remember a time when Kirkwall’s mages performed at social functions in Hightown and provided a variety of services to people in this city.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** Kirkwall is no longer the city of luxury that it once was, and the Gallows is forced to change with the city. We can no longer afford such leniency. Poverty has tripled since we were children here. The city guard are barely able to keep control of Hightown’s streets and the rest of the city has fallen into squalor. A mage given permission to walk the city’s streets is far more likely to be captured by slavers or sold into servitude to criminals and mercenaries. The city already has war in the streets between rival gangs. Imagine how much worse it would be if every group of petty criminals had members calling fire from the sky. At that point, even the Divine would find reason to send in her army to secure Kirkwall.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** (sigh) A fate that our city must avoid.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** I will be certain to take a larger role in evaluating appropriate measures for handling mages who engage in delinquent activities.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** And I will do whatever it takes to support each and every one of my templars.

 **Knight Commander Meredith:** I understand.

 **Grand Cleric Elthina:** I wish you a good afternoon. Maker’s blessing upon you.

Kirkwall Hightown Chantry Stone ceased transcription.


	10. The Knight Captain Thanks His Informant

Domus Canina Hightown stone commenced transcribing 4 O’Clock before dawn, Day 6 of Matrinalis, 9:31 Dragon Age.

 **lyriumwolf:** Sword? Are you listening?

 **swordofandraste:** I am, and I hope this morning finds you well.

 **lyriumwolf:** Well enough. I heard news of a successful raid in Darkown.

 **swordofandraste:** Yes, and had we not been so timely...

 **lyriumwolf:** I am pleased the message reached you. I had doubts.

 **swordofandraste:** Perhaps the Order is not best judged by individuals. Still, we are all on the same mission. Your word saved lives, including the poor refugee herself. While I was not present, the undercity is fraught with much danger, particularly for mages who will often turn to blood magic because of the daily threats faced while inhabiting such a lawless place. The Circle is better for her. Safer.

 **lyriumwolf:** It is not often I am thanked for speaking out. Especially not in my present company.

 **swordofandraste:** Well, know the Order is grateful.

(Distant sound of footsteps and creaking wood.)

 **lyriumwolf:** I must depart. Our mutual associate has a mission of her own, repaying past favors and, as I owe her a favor I will provide her with protection. I presume you know the value of favors and debts as currency.

 **swordofandraste:** I am not sure--

 **lyriumwolf:** We will speak later.

Domus Canina Hightown stone ceased transcription.


	11. Gallows Report on Events in Matrinalis 9:31

Kirkwall Gallows stone commenced transcribing 10 O’Clock morning, Day 6 of Matrinalis, 9:31 Dragon Age.

Rune of Encryption _Custodis_ added to Kirkwall Gallows stone.

Kirkwall Gallows stone commenced sending on _Arcanum_ stream.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** The daily report from the Kirkwall Gallows contains five items of note.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** First, congratulations to Ser Moira for her recent instatement as Knight Lieutenant. Ser Moira has been assigned to follow up on a report of blood mage activity in Kirkwall’s undercity.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** Second, the knights serving at the Gallows have unanimously agreed to participate in the Chantry-wide chess tournament and will send our two best players to Val Royeaux for the Satinalia championship.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** Third, with the growing threat of unwarranted attacks and acts of sabotage perpetrated by maleficarum and those who aid them, Kirkwall’s templars must increase our ranks. Calls for new recruits have been put out and training schedules for knighthood have been condensed to provide further incentive.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** Fourth, the knighthood vigil for templar recruits Hugh, Paxley, and Ruvena will commence at sundown on the tenth of this month in Kirkwall’s Hightown Chantry. The Gallows requests sufficient funds from the Knight Vigilant to cover the increase in pay and equipment for these newly made knights.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** Finally, the recent trend of “last night” celebratory activities at a known Hightown service provider is not condoned. There will be repercussions for recruits found participating in impious activities. The lack of respect for the knighthood ceremony is concerning, and recruits are encouraged to consult with their Knight Corporal for guidance on acceptable behavior. Refer to Kirkwall Order Policy Memorandum OPL-931-35 in the first instance, as rules of conduct outlined in the R &R Memorandum also apply to recruits.

 **Knight Captain Cullen:** The Gallows has no other significant news to report.

Kirkwall Gallows Stone ceased transcription.


	12. Fenris Contacts Cullen on his Return from Sundermount

Domus Canina Hightown stone commenced transcribing 11 O’Clock evening, Day 6 of Matrinalis, 9:31 Dragon Age.

Domus Canina Hightown stone commenced sending on _Sententia_ stream.

 **lyriumwolf:** Although the hour late, is Sword of Andraste listening?

(a short silence noted)

 **swordofandraste:** I am.

 **lyriumwolf:** After my return from Sundermount this dusk, I accompanied a mutual associate on an errand at the Gallows. One of your templar guards greeted her and referred to her as a friend of Knight Captain Cullen. A friend of the templars.

(a short silence noted)

 **lyriumwolf:** Are you always this quick to call someone a friend, even when you hardly know them?

 **swordofandraste:** Those who support the Order’s mission are viewed favorably.

 **lyriumwolf:** Friend is a strong word to use lightly. I, for example, support the Order’s mission. Even after your gratitude earlier this day, I still would not assume you view me so highly.

 **swordofandraste:** (pause) Regarding that friend, assuming we speak of the same person, her actions saved a templar recruit’s life.

 **lyriumwolf:** And your own. An obligation we both share towards her.

 **swordofandraste:** As far as the Order is concerned, anyone willing to keep Kirkwall safe from maleficarum is a friend of the Templars.

 **lyriumwolf:** Hence I wonder why you extend an offer of friendship to one so closely allied with the powers that caused harm.

 **swordofandraste:** Allied with-- (laughter) Certainly you must be joking. Two reputable eyewitnesses saw how our associate confronted Tarohne and those blood mages. Our mutual associate did what any member of the Order would have done. I have seen for myself how she works. She handles matters swiftly and thoroughly. I have been given little reason to doubt that her -- or any in her outfit of freelance contractors -- are anything but friends of the Templar Order.

 **lyriumwolf:** Given all I have witnessed in Tevinter… (sigh) As I have said before, had you served as a templar in the Imperium, you would not be so quick to believe that one of their kind can be your friend.

(a short silence noted)

 **swordofandraste:** I watch, as my duty dictates.

 **lyriumwolf:** One person alone cannot watch danger as closely as needed. Have I not proven to be a willing witness?

 **swordofandraste:** And what have you witnessed?

 **lyriumwolf:** Care to hear a story?

 **swordofandraste:** Go ahead.

(brief sound of liquid pouring)

 **lyriumwolf:** In Tevinter, magisters of worth took on dozens of apprentices. Some took on hundreds. Many of their apprentices were little more than slaves and enslaved mages were seen as resources for magisters to use, much like firewood or steel. The difference is that while slaves exist for magisters to consume, apprentices can compete for the chance of someday becoming a magister.

 **swordofandraste:** Competition between mages is discouraged in the White Divine’s Circles. No mage should seek to place themselves above another.

 **lyriumwolf:** The White Divine has no say in Tevinter’s affairs. There, the most successful apprentices stop at nothing to gain power over their peers. A junior apprentice would sell their family into slavery if it would improve their standing. I watched one apprentice butcher her youngest sister so she could power a single expedition into the Fade. A year later that woman was killed in a duel to defend her pride. She demanded this duel before the entire Magisterium, and it could not be refused. A crowd of a five hundred watched while drinking and eating, betting on the outcome for their own crumb of glory. The more you see, the more you understand how most will seek power at any cost.

 **swordofandraste:** I am sorry you spent years living among such shocking displays of wickedness.

 **lyriumwolf:** I survived. But, you must admit, those of us without such power, even here in the White Divine’s realm, have need to keep secrets for their own survival.

 **swordofandraste:** Your meaning?

 **lyriumwolf:** You cannot assume? I would prefer to believe that Kirkwall’s templars aren’t naive.

(a short silence noted)

 **lyriumwolf:** Compare your power as a templar to the power held by a mage -- by an apostate. The secrets they keep could envelop a city in horrors that should never manifest on this mortal plane. The secrets you keep lack such power.

 **swordofandraste:** Well…

 **lyriumwolf:** Unless your secrets enable a mage to keep secrets of her own.

 **swordofandraste:** I will have you know that I am perfectly capable of performing my duties to the fullest. Mages must be _always_ watched and it my duty to do so.

 **lyriumwolf:** Then why aren’t you watching right now?

 **swordofandraste:** I am sitting precisely where I should be at this hour of the night. I am performing my duties while those whom I oversee perform theirs.

 **lyriumwolf:** Fair enough.

(brief sound of liquid pouring)

 **swordofandraste:** Perhaps you have something less abstract you wish to discuss.

 **lyriumwolf:** As a templar, what do you know of the Dalish and their activities?

 **swordofandraste:** They are elves who wander the wilderness, searching for fresh pastures for their halla. They rarely stay long in one place. Half a year at most, often less.

 **lyriumwolf:** You know they are led by mages who live among them.

 **swordofandraste:** So it appears. An elder mage, along with an apprentice who eventually serves their clan as an enchanter until they succeed to the role of the elder.

 **lyriumwolf:** The Keeper and the Keeper’s First. That’s what the Dalish call their mage leaders. From what I have seen today, little more than primitive witches playing with powers they do not understand.

 **swordofandraste:** I am familiar with the terms Keeper and First. The Chantry educates its templars on the ways of the Dalish clans so we know how to deal with them.

 **lyriumwolf:** And what education do templars receive on how to _deal_ with the Dalish? Trading favours, or do you negotiate by sword?

 **swordofandraste:** It depends. If they merely pass through an area under our control we tend to avoid conflict. Unnecessarly confrontation only encourages them to raid villages in retaliation.

 **lyriumwolf:** A pragmatic truce.

 **swordofandraste:** You could call it that.

 **lyriumwolf:** What do you do when they don’t pass through, when they settle in one place or choose to live in the towns and cities. In alienages.

 **swordofandraste:** Such situations are rare. Their halla requires them to move frequently and Dalish rarely consider leaving their clan.

 **lyriumwolf:** But what if such a situation happened?

 **swordofandraste:** We would handle it like any other situation within the borders of our jurisdiction. Why do you ask?

 **lyriumwolf:** Who do you trust most to watch the activities of mages? Yourself? Other templars? The people you have named as friends? Another mage?

 **swordofandraste:** Is this something I need to know about a Dalish mage?

 **lyriumwolf:** In asking your question, you have your answer.

Domus Canina Hightown stone ceased transcription.


End file.
